Studing Demons and the Author: OC quiz
Okay. List 5 characters. One: Savali Two: Marrz Three: Caligula Four: Spencer Five: Guy Some general questions first… What do you do with them? (Draw/RP, etc): I draw them for the most part, they're for a comic. Which character was created most recently?: On here? Caligula. He was made right after Guy. And which, out of these characters, did you make first?: Savali...by accident yep. Do these characters exist in the same world?/Do they know each other?: Yes they exist in the same world. Which character is the oldest?: Caligula standing around 419 years old. Which one has the longest full name?: Caligula, even his past name is longer than the rest. Have you revamped any of them?: Savali when I first made him. He used to wear a lacey pink tank top. Do you have more female or male characters?: More male than female for sure. Do any of your characters have alternate forms?: Err Savali kind of does. He can summon tentacles. If so, which?: Savali Have you based your characters on real, established characters?: No. 5. Guy Male or female?: Male Age?: 37 Does/did s/he go to school?: Yes, he's a priest after all. He knows quite a bit. How often would s/he spend in front of a mirror?: Probably a few minutes. At least to get his hair put back. Sexuality?: Straight What does s/he like wearing?: Typical priest clothing. With the roman collar thing and such. He sometimes wears a white scarf on his shoulders 4. Spencer Male or female?: Male Age?: 82 but died at age 18 in the last life. Describe his/her hair: Long, blonde and held in a braid. Where does s/he live/like to live?: He lives in a small room in the attic of the church. Unfortunately it's next to the bells so this makes Spencer a bit uneasy. Any good at cooking?: HAH No. he lives off sandwiches and pretty much. What does s/he do?: Hide and try to bring Savali down. How much is s/he willing to spend on a birthday gift for someone?: Seeing as he has very little, he'd spend around 1-5 bucks. 3. Caligula Male or female?: Male Age?: 419, died at age 43 in the last life. How tall is s/he?: 6'4" Would they enjoy a surprise party thrown for them?: He hates people and social events. Plus who would? The only person that seems to have some interest in him is Vale. What clothing would s/he most likely wear?: Capes, cloaks, and anything that makes him sneaky and creepy. Have they ever killed someone?: PERFECT QUESTION. He's killed more than the other demons. It makes him happy and he enjoys eating humans. Eye color?: Indigo 2. Marrz Male or female?: Male Age?: 215, dies at age38 in the last life. Would s/he prefer going to an amusement park or watching a movie at home?: He'd rather watch a movie, but it's not really his choice. If Savali left, he'd have to follow. That's what this bodyguard does. Any special talents?: He can pick up and toss just about anyone in the house they share as long as they don't squirm. Does s/he have any secrets?: He has really weak bones. Must brute demons do, but others don't really know. Any tattoos?: Nope. Is s/he generally violent?: Pretty much. 1. Savali Male or female?: Male Age?: 357, died at age 32 in the last life. Any piercings on them?: Yep. Three on both ears. What's their favorite food?: Pasta of any kind. In an argument, is s/he most likely to win?: YEP. He has tentacles, he can hurt you, and he's just plain annoying when he whines. Is s/he a virgin?: HAH no. Which character(s) is the... Funniest?: Savali Shyest?: Guy Fun-loving?: Spencer Independent?: Marrz Oldest?: Caligula Youngest?: Guy Smartest?: ...Savali. Interactions. (Assume your characters know each other) 1(Savali) buys 5(Spencer) a gift. What is it?: A envelope full of salt. Anything to harm or even kill Spencer. 2(Marrz) and 3(Caligula) go on a week-long trip to...dunno, somewhere foreign. What happens?: They fight a lot and they accidently kill a person or two. 4(Guy) is insulting number 3(Caligula). What do they say?: Guy: BEGONE FOUL DEMON *throws salt* Caligula: *hisssss* 5(Spencer) and 2(Marrz) are taking…a math test. Who gets a better score?: Probably Spencer just because, he's younger and education was probably better in the time period he was in. Would it be a good idea to let 3(Caligula) give 1(Savali) a haircut?: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHAT? NO! Savali: Now why do you want to cut my hair? You’re not seriously going to cut it with your knives are you? Caligula: No no not at all. 4(Guy) dares 5(Spencer) to run a mile down the street, naked. What does 5(Spencer) do?: Spencer: Do you want me to be killed?! Guy: ...Well it would be one less problem, but honestly you’re alright to have around. AND I need you to point out Savali. 2(Marrz) has a secret to tell. Do they tell 4(Guy) or 1(Savali)?: He'd more likely tell Savali if he HAD to. In all honesty, he'd just keep it to himself. 3(Caligula), 5(Guy), and 4(Spencer) have a race. Who wins?: Caligula, just because Alkali demons have large amounts of stamina so they can chase their prey until they die or they are caught. What if 1(Savali) started dating 2(Marrz)?: Savali: Skip the dating, take me now Marrz! *throws self on Marrz* Marrz: WTF No. 2(Marrz) raids 4(Spencer)'s house. What do they steal?: ...His clothes I guess? How did he even get into the church? It makes a demon extremely uneasy until they mentally break down. 5(Guy) throws eggs at 3(Caligula). What does 3(Caligula) do?: Caligula: *growls* You have a death wish, exorcist? Fine *pulls out knifes and lunges at him* I have no intentions of dying at the hands of a priest. 1(Savali) takes pictures of 4(Spencer) for blackmail. What does 4(Spencer) do when s/he finds out?: Spencer: Oh well shit...What is he going to do with that anyway? State a random fact about each. 1: Savali likes wearing dresses and doesn't complain about corsets. 2: Marrz is a major suck up to the dark lords. 3: Caligula enjoys milk (a common demon ward that he just so happens to be immune to.) 4: Spencer doesn't have his tattoos yet. 5: Guy is highly allergic to cats and dogs. Do they like alcohol? 1: Savali is cool with it and will occasionally drink something. 2: Marrz doesn't like it mostly because it makes his throat burn afterwards. 3: Caligula will sometimes drink but tries to avoid getting drunk. 4: Spencer has never had a drink. 5: Guy only touches that wine stuff that's God's blood or something. Magical abilities? All the demons do technically 1: Savali can summon his tentacles whenever. 2: Marrz has a large amount of strength. 3: Caligula has a large amount of stamina 4: Spencer's lower half is that of a lizard. 5: Guy...well he can perform exorcisms. Nationality/species? 1: Savali is a 3rd rank beast demon. 2: Marrz is a 2nd rank brute demon. 3: Caligula is a 2nd rank alkali demon. 4: Spencer is a 2nd beast demon. 5: Guy is a human priest. Name something you wouldn't have guessed about them at first glance. 1: Savali is actually bi and not gay. 2: Marrz is really charismatic. 3: Caligula has been drunk before and nailed Vale by accident. 4: Spencer has part of his tattoos on his back, but they are not strong enough to dissummon the lower section of his body. 5: Guy actually knows a lot of jokes. Last things. How many characters do you have total?: In this story? Roughly around 30. Thinking of making any new ones?: Yes. Any inspiration for making characters?: Whatever pops into my head that makes the canon even more cracked. What's the general age group you tend to create them in?: 20-40 Who are your favorite characters out of all of them?: Savali, Caligula, Gallagher, Vale, and Olwin. Category:Quizzes